winxfandomcom-20200222-history
Winx Club - Episode 320
|pe = At the Last Moment |ne = The Red Tower}} The Pixies' Charge is the twentieth episode of the third season of Winx Club. Synopsis The Trix are trying to win Valtor's affection and begins a race for the Pixies' collection of spells to present to Valtor. It is up to the Pixies to fight the Trix and protect their spells while the Winx, other Alfea fairies, and teachers are away on their own search for Valtor. Plot After Valtor attacks the Fortress of Light, the Winx, their fellow classmates, Griselda and Faragonda, go there to see if they can discover his latest hiding place, leaving the pixies in charge of Alfea. Mainly because they believe that the Pixies are too small and thus, the mission is too dangerous for them. In the forest, Zing, Glim and Livy are having fun zooming around but when they hear familiar voices, they hide and see Darcy and Stormy. The two of them are arguing with each other while trying to outdo one another for Valtor's affections. The two are then joined by Icy who appears uninterest and notes that there are other men out there besides Valtor, commenting that he is "way too cold and conniving". Her two sisters do not buy what she is saying pointing out the way she looks at him. They are also unaware that Valtor is observing them. They continue arguing with each other when Darcy suggests finding a solution as to who gets Valtor. Icy of course, confidently suggests giving him to her. And out of anger and frustration, Stormy summons a small tornado which was strong enough to knock Glim onto the ground. She is noticed by the Trix and Stormy realizes that like all magical beings, the Pixies themselves also have ancient spells and charms. The Trix then decide to race for their collection, and the first to find where they are gets Valtor. Valtor finds this situation becoming more interesting. Stormy then tries to get the other Pixies out of hiding by hurting Glim who retaliates by blasting at her eyes causing them to sting. Zing is able to save Glim and quickly tell Livy to get the Alfea Pixies to help. Livy heads there. While Zing and Glim are chased by the three unrestrained witches, Livy reaches the Alfea Pixies and tells them about the Trix's possible attack on Pixie Village to get their spells, who ever gets the spells first, also gets Valtor. The Pixies and Pixie pets then set out to save Zing and Glim. They then wound up fighting the Trix after Digit weakened Darcy by going super-small and tickling her. When the seahorse Pixie pet goes in to tickle Darcy, she gets mad and turns the Pixie pet, Digit, Tune and Amore super-sized. Digit takes advantage of this and charges in on the infamous trio. When Icy freezes Digit, Amore thinks of a plan and remembers that the Trix are fighting over Valtor. So she offers the Trix her special love pixie dust in exchange for Digit. Valtor then shows up, having enough of this and says that their games were over. Frozen Digit then moves and charges at Valtor, but falls right on Darcy and Stormy and breaks her ice prison. With Darcy and Stormy unable to fight anymore, Valtor and Icy retreat with them. At Alfea, the Winx had just returned; Tecna, Musa and Bloom find it odd that they their bonded Pixies and Kiko are not fully present. They then hearing cheering in the quad and join their friends and classmates. Everyone learns that the Pixies and Kiko saw Valtor and were able to chase them off. Faragonda then tells her students that because of their efforts, they learn that Valtor still has the Agador Box something the fairies were not able to discover. Faragonda thanks Digit for her "big help" in which Digit jokes about how she would be surprised how "big" she really was. The Pixies, Pixie Pets and Kiko share a jolly laugh together. Major Events *The Winx, Faragonda, Griselda and the other fairies go to the Fortress of Light to try and track Valtor, in hopes that he had left some magical artifact behind. *The pixies are in charge of Alfea and its magic spells. *The pixies are turned into giants by Darcy. *Frozen Digit takes this to her advantage and charges at Valtor, but falls right on Darcy and Stormy freeing her from the ice prison. *Thanks to the Pixies, Pixie Pets and Kiko's efforts, Faragonda, the Winx and their classmates learn that Valtor still has the Agador Box. Debuts None. Characters *Winx Club **Bloom **Stella **Flora **Musa **Tecna **Aisha *Alfea Staff **Faragonda **Griselda *Alfea Students **Mirta **Amaryl **Clarice **Alice **Marzia **Trista **Emma **Cornelia **Venus **Jade *Pixies **Lockette **Amore **Chatta **Tune **Digit **Piff **Livy **Glim **Zing (referred as Buzzy) *Animals **Kiko *Pixie Pets *Villains **Valtor **Trix ***Icy ***Darcy ***Stormy Spells Used None. Songs 4Kids *We Are the Winx *We Are the Winx (Instrumental) Cinélume *Under the Sign of Winx *If You're a Winx Nickelodeon *Winx, You're Magic Now *Superheroes Scripts *4Kids *Cinélume *Nickelodeon Trivia *This episode is similar to the "Smurfs" series such as the Trix trying to catch the pixies is similar to Gargamel trying to grab the smurfs. Also the smurfs have similar personalities to some of the pixies: Livy bumping into things and forgetting stuff is like Clumsy, Amore is a counterpart to Smurfette due to their shy and sensitive personalities, Piff is similar to both Baby Smurf and Lazy Smurf for example like Lazy, she likes to sleep and like Baby Smurf is a baby. The Trix losing their temper when they fail to defeat, stop, catch or capture them and trying to use them for their own reasons and purposes is like Gargamel's. *Bloom appears wearing a different outfit only for this episode. *This is the second episode in which the pixies play a very large role in, the first being "Race Against Time". This episode, however, fully revolves around the pixies. *This episode is lighthearted in comparison to the somewhat darker tone of previous Season 3 episodes, with the Trix fighting for Valtor's affection and being defeated by the pixies. *Zing is referred by the name "Buzzy" in this episode. *Flora has no lines in this episode. *Icy recounts Season 2's events when she reminds Stormy of how they stole the Pixies' Codex thus causing them to relocate their village. Mistakes *Lockette's wings disappear when she is seen sitting on the log. *As Valtor observes the Trix's argument over him through a visual portal, a great majority of Stormy's witch outfit is missing. *When Stormy and Icy are growling at each other Stormy's neck is missing. *On occasion, both Darcy and Stormy are missing their gloves. *When Icy growls after failing to prevent Zing and Glim from running away, her eyes are a darker blue than usual. *When trying to coerce the Pixies out of hiding, Stormy's mouth goes missing for a very brief second. *Stormy's stockings disappear throughout the episode. *The Trix's chokers and makeup disappear throughout the episode. *In the last scene of the episode, Digit is very large in comparison to her fellow Pixies and in the same scene, Chatta's eyebrows and bangs are missing. *As Amore panics about squishing Kiko, her lips disappear very briefly. *After saying "ta-da!", Darcy's hair is not completely drawn/colored in. *Flora is missing her highlights and Amaryl is missing her lips in one scene. WCEp320Mistake(1).png|Most of Stormy's witch form is missing and Darcy is missing her gloves. WCEp320Mistake(2).png|Stormy's neck is missing. WCEp320Mistake(3).png|One of Icy's eyes is dark blue. WCEp320Mistake(4).png|Lockette's missing wings. WCEp320Mistake(5).png|Stormy's missing tights. WCEp320Mistake(6).png|Amore's mouth disappears. WCEp320Mistake(7).png|Darcy is missing part of her hair. WCEp320Mistake(8).png|Stormy's missing choker and strap that attaches to it. 3x20-DigitPraiseD.jpg|Digit is very large and Chatta is missing her bangs. WCEp320Mistake(9).png|Flora's missing her highlights while Amaryl is missing her lips. Quotes Category:Episodes Category:Season 3 (Winx Club) Category:Winx Club Category:4Kids Category:Rai Dub Category:Nickelodeon Category:Cinélume Category:Season 3 Episodes (Winx Club) Category:Winx Club Episodes